Bad Enough For You
by loafbread
Summary: Where Bonnibel Bubblegum decided a new change of pace for her to be noticed by Marceline Abadeer. She'll try to be bad enough for her. Will she be successful? /AU /High School /One-shot /Song-fic


**A/N- been listening to this song for almost like 5 hours now. And I couldn't just help but imagine Bonnibel doing these kind of stuff. Drop by some reviews and enjoy this figment of my wide variations of imagination C: **

**song belongs to All Time Low called Bad Enough For You. **

**Xx**

* * *

**Bad Enough For You**

Bonnibel sighed as it was the third time this week for her to be called to the Principal's office, not like she did something wrong, it was her ex-best friend who turned juvenile turned back to friend, again and was assigned to be taken care by her but since she doesn't listen to anyone, she tends to disobey Bonnibel when it comes to 'good things' thus, calling her to the Principal's office to ask what the fu-glob happened between the two. But Bonnibel would always answer, "I've been busy, sir." And such lies, she doesn't know why she keeps on protecting Marceline but maybe it was because of her 'unrequited' feelings for the older girl. Yes, she likes the juvenile, what can she do? She can't just refrain herself from loving someone, well at least in secret. So that's why she lies to keep Marceline 'under her control'.

She sighed for the third time when she arrived at the front door of the office, she lazily opened the door revealing a brown haired man with a circle-glasses, rubbing his temples trying to calm himself down, and a raven haired girl with a smirk on her face as she crossed her legs and arms.

"Hey, Princess." The 'Vampire Queen' remarked as her smirked widened, Bonnibel shrugged it off as the Principal looked at her.

"Miss Bubblegum, please sit." He said as he pointed the seat across Marceline, Bubblegum obliged as she sat and prepared for interrogations.

"Did you know that Miss Abadeer decided to start a food fight at the cafeteria?" the old man asked as he glared at Bonnibel, Marceline raised her hands mocking a surrender as she looked at Bonnibel for some 'rescuing'.

But then, Bonnibel Bubblegum smirked.

Maybe it's time for her to take a new pace.

She doesn't like hiding her feelings anymore.

Yes in the past, the two of them would always fight, but in the end.. it's always her to say sorry. Since Marceline's pride is higher than the heavens. God knows where her pride's limit, but one thing is for sure.

She'll try to be bad enough.

For Marceline to notice her, not that in a sense that Marceline doesn't notice her existence, but maybe form a hint of fondness of the girl? Yeah, maybe that.

Marceline likes jerks.

Maybe she'll try to be a jerk.

Jerk.

"Oh yeah, about that…" Bonnibel started, Marceline smirked widened, knowing the pink haired girl, she'd definitely lie.

"I told her not to do that sir, and she disobeyed me." Bonnibel continued as she decided to make a small façade, "I'm really tired sir, and I don't know.. on what to do with her."

Marceline's smirk was gone, replacing her smirk was a jaw down, eyes widening at the shock.

"Ms. Abadeer." The Principal said, glaring at Marceline as she stiffened herself.

"4 weeks of community service, if failure to accomplish the said tasks, you will not be able to graduate." He paused for awhile as he looked at Bonnie. "And you Miss Bubblegum, I want you to rest. The two of you can go now."

And by that, Bonnibel stood up first as Marceline followed her, when they got outside; no one was in the hallway, since classes had ended.

But as she was nearing the exit, Marceline pushed her and pinned her right hand on the wall; her free hand was on her pocket while Bonnibel's was on her books, tugging it closer for protection. Marceline's eyes narrowed as she looked to Bonnibel with aggression, Bonnibel decided to calm down but her heart won't.. Especially when their faces are that close, their noses are touching and Bubblegum was furiously blushing.

"Afraid, Princess?" Marceline asked, Bubblegum held her chin up, almost kissing Marceline,

_DAMN IT, I MISSED! _She silently cursed.

"Am not, now if you may." She said as she decided to remove her arm from Marceline's grasped but failed.

"What do you want?" she said, giving up as she rolled her eyes, Marceline smirked as she looked amused..?

"Well.." she started, "I don't really know what you're up to this time, but..." she paused for a moment as she leaned closer, Bonnibel's head was on the wall now, avoiding Marceline from kissing her. (Of course, she wanted to but can't because her cover might be blown if she kissed the taller lady or maybe she can even rape her.. ooops.)

"I like it."

She said as she let go of Bonnibel, tugging her hand on her leather jacket as she went out, leaving Bonnibel Bubblegum frozen and furiously blushing at the sudden contact.

* * *

Xx

It was their Physics Class and Marceline and Bonnibel are lab partners, as much as she hated it. (though it was only an act, she secretly loves it.) she's always stuck with the juvenile, making her fall in love even more.

"How do you answer that?" Marceline asked as she nudged Bubblegum on the ribs, Bubblegum just looked at her with a dead-pan face and shrugged it off.

"Just add the two and you'll get the answer." She smiled a 10000 watt smile at her and she noticed a faint blush when the teacher called her.

"Now, Miss Abadeer. What's the **product **of these subscripts?" the teacher asked her, Marceline smirked confidently as she answered the teacher.

"4, maam."

The whole class started laughing, Marceline was confused. Bonnie would never ever let her in trouble..?

"Are you listening?" the teacher asked in annoyance, Marceline nodded and looked at Bubblegum but instead, she was laughing with the others, she blushed furiously as she sat down, she glared at Bubblegum but she just grinned at her.

_What in the glob's name is wrong with you, Bonnibel?!_

* * *

xx

After that embarrassing moment, the two exchanged numbers for their project.

"Call me if it's my turn to help you." Marceline said as she put a paper on Bonnie's table and walked out; Bubblegum stared at the paper in front of her and copied the number on her mobile phone.

She then took her things and went to the rooftop to eat lunch with her friends and Marceline is among them. Even though she's a juvenile, Marceline still have a good company of friends, she may even get to huge trouble she still chose to hang out with them. Bonnie knows that Marceline is just acting tough because her mother had left her, her twin brother and dad because of some other man which made her mad, turning to leave her and their friendship to become a juvenile, she also knows that Marceline can't hurt her because Marceline cares for her just like what she always does to Marceline. But never sees Bonnibel the same way the pink haired girl looks at her. And it hurts Bonnibel deep in the inside for that. They may argue sometimes but they'll get along eventually in the process, they're the living proof of the phrase, 'opposites attract'. People even secretly ship them, even their friends. They call the two of them, 'Bubbline' because of their closeness and such. Bubblegum knows about this while Marceline doesn't. Which is a relief..?

She opened the door revealing her good friends, Marceline who was lying down on the floor on a blanket, a blonde guy whose hair runs to his ears with spikes and another blonde girl with long hair that's been braided as she lay down at the guy's lap. They're named as Jake and Lady, they've been dating for years now and they're engaged. Arranged marriage to be exact and eventually they fell in love in the process.

Across them was another young blonde boy with a ginger haired girl, busy eating each other's food as they smiled sheepishly at each other. For Bonnibel, maybe it was just infatuation. And to the edge was Marceline's twin brother, Marshall Lee with his bass on his lap and his girlfriend named Fionna who happens to be the older sister of Finn. Marshall works as a teacher in the school since they have a 5 year gap while Fionna is a senior in college who works as an assistant to the principal or for short, she's a working student. Not for money but to be close to her boyfriend. Bonnibel rolled her eyes at the love birds.

"Come on, get a room!" Marceline whined as she took the blanket all on her own hiding, for her not to see the love birds smooching and stuff.

"Hey, I need that blanket for me to sit on!" Bonnibel said as she put her hands on her hips and scrunched her brows as she leaned down.

"Sit on your own, no one's gonna give you the royal treatment." She said, totally not giving a damn at the 'Princess'.

"Marceline, she's our friend." Finn interjected, Finn's been popular for his heroic acts and Marceline's not a big fan of it. But before Marceline could say anything, Bonnibel said, "It's okay, Finn." She offered a smile, earning a firm nod from the young boy as he continued doing stuff with his girlfriend, but then everyone went silent when they saw Bonnibel grinning, standing up, straightening herself as she walked above Marceline. Everyone stared at her, because of the unusual smile from the pink haired girl, Bonnibel shrugged it off as she sat on Marceline stomach, sitting up straight when Marceline sat up as she chocked at the sudden weight on her tummy and from shock.

"WHAT THE FLUDGING GLOB, GET OFF ME!" Marceline protested, but silence. The only sound was the _whooshing _of the wind.

"BONNIBEL, GET OFF ME!" she tried pushing the 'monarch' of her but she failed. Bonnibel was.. strong?

Then all of them burst out laughing, leaving Marceline dumbfounded and blushing. As Bubblegum noticed this, she smiled and ate her lunch still sitting on Marceline's stomach.

"DAMN IT." Marceline groaned as she laid back down, hands under her head.

* * *

Xx

Marceline groaned as she flipped to the other side of her bed, it was now 9 PM and she just couldn't forget what happened the other day and earlier.

_Bonnie's been acting weird, she's been a bad-butt to me lately. What did I do?_

Her thoughts drifted back to reality when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in, Marshall." She said, sitting up as she took her phone and read the messages, she looked for Bonnie's name but no message from her, earning a frown at the so-called vampire.

"Sup'?" he asked as he sat on the office chair, Marceline went back to laying herself.

"Nothing."

"Noticed something from Pbubs?" Marshall asked, Marceline reverted her eyes from the ceiling to her older brother.

"Yep, she's been acting… weird." She confessed, what she likes about her brother is she can tell him anything, and vice versa.

"And..?"

"And what?" Marceline asked as she sat up and faced her brother, desperate for an answer.

"Well, she's been the dominant one between the two of you, the tables have turned?" he asked, raising a brow.

"I AM NOT DATING HER!" she screamed in frustration, yes. She's so tired of people asking her that question, even Marshall. Well, she likes Bonnibel.. but doesn't really know how to show it.. so she denies it frequently and the next thing she knew, she fell in love with the fricking pink haired girl who's a science geek and now teases her.

"Come on now, there's no point in hiding." Marshall smirked, Marceline rolled her eyes.

"I'm not dating her; you already know how I loathe her and existence." Marceline said as she glared at her older brother whose smirk turned into frown.

"What did she ever do to you?" he asked in a serious tone, Marceline shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever she did was quite serious, noh?" Marshall smirk returned as he wiggled his brows.

"What?" Marceline asked, as she scrunched her brows, weirded out by his brother's antics.

"Because.." he paused for a moment to escape his last sentence, he stood up and opened the door. Marceline held her pillow to her right hand.. "she left a huge crater on your heart." He winked, Marceline didn't let the man escape, after he mentioned the 'heart' word, she threw the pillow hitting Marshall's neck as her brother laughed.

"Marcy's guilty~~" he sang, Marceline rolled her eyes as she shouted, "OH SHUT UP! AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

Xx

It was already 1 in the morning when Marceline's phone keeps on ringing.

"WHAT THE GLOB, WHAT THE FLUCK DO YOU WANT?!" she hissed on the phone, she can feel someone smirking..? she looked at the caller ID and it was Bonnibel.

"Come here at my place, I need help at our project." She said as she dropped the line.

_IS SHE OUT OF HER MIND?! IT'S CLEARLY ONE IN THE MORNING!_

Marceline grumbled as she brushed her teeth and went out in the house, she took Marshall's keys to 'borrow' his motorcycle, hoodie hiding her face and a thick jogging pants to protect her from the cold. She drove her way to Bonnibel's house, since their house is from a different direction; it took her half an hour to ride.

_THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT, BECAUSE IT'S FREAKING COLD._

The cold never bothered Marceline. But in the sense that it's 2 AM and she's outside a pink house with pink lawn…? (yes, unusual) bothered her in so many levels.

"Oh you're here." Bonnibel said, matter-of-factly as she opened the door, Marceline was still on the lawn when Bonnibel smiled.

"So what can I do?" Marceline asked as she walked towards the door when Bonnibel smiled again, "You came late, so I decided to finish the project. Thanks for coming anyway."

And then..

**SHUT.**

Marceline's eyes widened, the sound was the _whooshing _of the cold winter wind, leaving Marceline dumbfounded.

_Ajsddcssjhsaushda #!$ $#!Q !% ashgagdhabdhsajajajajajfedadc _Marceline cursed silently, as she kicked the pink stones and other stuff her feet could step in to.

Marceline stormed off, angrily as she cursed herself.

Why in the goob's name? What did she do to deserve this? Sure, she made people suffer. She loathed Bonnie, and gave her reasons to loathe her back… is this some sort of revenge?!

Xx

"AND I HAVE NO FRICKING IDEA WHY SHE'S DOING THIS TO MEEEEEEE!" Marceline cried at her therapist named Simon, the old man just stared at her and did nothing.

"WHAT?" Marceline asked the old man in frustration as she heard Marshall laughing outside.

"SHUT UP YOU FRICKING HOBO OR I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OFF AND I'LL FRICKING RIP YOU TO PIECES YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"

_**Silence.**_

"Where was I again?" Marceline changed her mood to angry to the calm one, Simon nodded as he scribbled something on his paper.

"You're suffering from two syndromes, young girl." Simon started, Marceline leaned her head on the chair as she stared at the ceiling.

"One is _Manhid_," he said as he rolled his eyes, "and the second one the _Torpe_ Syndrome." Marceline decided to look at the old man asking for explanation.

"_Torpe_? _Manhid_? What the hell are those!"

"_Torpe_ and _Manhid_ are both Filipino terms." Simon started, Marceline nodded in understanding as she adjusted her seating, her other hand was on her chin, knees are on the table as she looked at the old man.

"_Torpe_ means, being able to love someone but in secretly because you don't have the courage to tell them straight in person that you love them." He started, he sighed as he continued, "and _manhid_, means you don't notice someone who loves you the most because you're afraid to assume or you're just plain dumb and stupid to notice the globdamn girl." Simon glared at Marceline, Marceline rose a brow as she sighed.

"I don't like her."

"Stop denying."

"I don't."

"Not another word—"

"I don't—"

"YOU FREAKING, GET OUT OF HERE! Listen," he stood up and grabbed Marceline by the shoulders. "the reason that she's being bad to you because she thinks that you'll notice her in that way—"

"But I don't-" Marceline cut off the man only to be cut off, again by the man, "STOP, DENYING. WE CAN ALL CLEARLY SEE THAT YOU LIKE THE GIRL AND SHE LIKES YOU BACK. REMOVE YOUR _TORPE-NESS_ AND _MANHID-NESS_ YOU IDIOT. TELL HER THAT YOU LIKE HER, SINCE THE TWO OF YOU ARE GRADUATING. IT'S NOW OR NEVER." Marceline nodded vigorously at the man's aggressiveness as the old man sighed and went back to his seat.

"You know, you're still a pain in the arse." The man remarked, Marceline smirked as she stood up, with a huge smile creeping up on her face.

"Thanks, Si."

"Anything, now go get her!" the old man removed his glasses as he winked at Marceline who returned the wink with two thumbs up.

* * *

Xx

"Oh my god! It's all pink!" a purple haired girl cried as she went outside the gymnasium, today's their PROM and of course, Marceline brought with her is her twin brother, and Finn brought Fionna. So in the end it was her all alone because Finn went with Fira, probably in the back alley doing some things. Marceline shrugged off, she then went to the punch area to get a better view and to search for Bonnibel Bubblegum. She tidied up her jeans (she didn't wear any dresses because she hates it, so at the moment she arrived inside the gym, she then changed to checkered polo, and black jeans with red sneakers.) she looked around but no sign of the lady, because maybe all that she can see at the moment were all pink. She rolled her eyes, of course it's all pink because the Bubblegums designed the whole area. Bubblegum's family are huge sponsors when it comes to parties and sports so yeah.

When she heard a drum beat from the stage, the curtains we're still there covering the band and the singer.

Marceline frozed at the voice that she heard, "No… don't tell me that's…"

And by that... the crowd roared, revealing the stage was a pink haired girl who's wearing a black strapless dress with black laces on the edge of the dress, her pink hair runs to her ankles as she carries a whip..?

_Totally turn-on. _Marceline whistled as she smirked at her view.

"Oy, stop that. You're flooding the whole place with your drool." Bubba Gumball, whose Bonnibel's cousin said to her from below as he winked, Marceline rolled her eyes as she took another glass of punch and drank it whole.

_Bonnibel is smoking hot!_

But then, Marceline smirked as she can feel an arm around her, it was Marshall's followed by a tug on her sleeve from Fionna and when she looked around, all of good friends are around her.

There was a silence on the crowd as the only thing that made sound was the bass of the drums, when Bonnibel looked at Marceline's crimson eyes and Marceline did the same, she stared in awe and amazement.

The song ended with the roaring of the audience, everyone was shocked at first at Bonnibel's appearance but they just shrugged it off, tonight's the night that she's gonna confess to Marceline. After her song, she changed back to her pink gown and went on to dwell with the crowd, when she noticed Marceline going outside alone, maybe it's time.

* * *

Xx

"Hey.."

Marceline was shocked by the sudden greeting, she was lying on the branch of a tree when she heard the voice which startled her and..

_**THUD**_

"Oh my glob, Marceline!" Bonnibel ran as she removed her heels and went to the unconscious (?) Marceline.

"hey!" she said, shaking off the taller lady to be awake.

"CHILL. I'M FINE." Marceline said as she held Bonnie's shoulder to calm the pink lady, the two of them blushed at their closeness and because of that, Bubblegum pushed Marceline off.

_**UGH**_

Marceline's back hit the huge stone this time, Bonnie didn't move, she just raised a brow at the raven haired girl, earning a grunt and a groan from her.

"What do you want?" Marceline asked, annoyed at what she did.

_DOES THIS GIRL REALLY LIKE ME OR WHAT?!_

"It's not that… I came—here—to… con-fess… or—something.." Bonnibel muttered as she pouted, as the moonlight shone upon her, her blush was clearly seen as she stood up straight, arms crossed and her head facing the ground. Simply glancing to the ground, back at Marceline and back to the ground.

Marceline rolled her eyes, _she watches too much anime._

"Don—t.. DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!" Bonnibel said as she pointed a knuckle on Marceline, Marceline giggled.

"Before you go nuts with the _tsundere _thing on me, lemme ask you this one question, eh?" Marceline tilted her head, Bonnibel stiffened herself as she cleared her thought, "I apologise for my action earlier, what may I be of service?"

"I'll ask you, and you'll answer me." She repeated, Bonnibel nodded.

"Why the sudden change of attitude towards me?"

"Well, maybe just a change of pace towards treating people." She answered off-mindedly.

"Why?"

"Marceline," Bonnibel sighed as she started, "You treat me like a lowlife, you treat me indifferently, I know that you hate me. But why would it come to the point when you're hurting me deep inside?" she paused for a moment to stop her tears and she continued, "it's also like I don't mean anything to you. You only use me to get away from trouble.." she stopped as Marceline eyes narrowed upon her, Marceline held her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"I do that because you're special."

"i—I don't… understand." Bonnibel stuttered, Marceline smiled at her as she continued, "I don't really know why, but at first.. I denied these feelings, then to this. Bon," she let go of her other shoulder as she took hold of her hand. "I love you, I'm so sorry for treating you like crap and making you feel those things and for not noticing you."

Bonnibel nodded as she hugged Marceline, "was I successful?"

Marceline lets go of the hug as she asked her with confusion written all over her face, "of what?"

"for being bad enough for you?" she said as she showed a bright smile, she ruffled the pink girl's hair as she kissed her on the nose, making Bonnibel pout.

"You're always bad enough for me, Bonnibel."

"Huh?"

"You like Science, and I hate it. You love Math and I hate it the most, you're the most bad-buttest girl, ever." Marceline smiled, Bonnibel blushed furiously as they kissed and then..

_**FLASH OF CAMERA.**_

"WHAT THE FLUCKING GLOB!" Marceline cursed, as she stopped the kiss, still holding Bonnibel in her arms as the other girl hid her face on her chest.

"Couple of the year, Marceline and Bonnibel." Marshall smirked as he ran followed by the embarrassed Marceline, leaving the rest of her friends laughing with her new girlfriend, possibly wife *wink/

* * *

Xxx

**A/N- did you enjoy the story?! XDDD drop by some reviews! And rate too, if you're too kind. It kinda motivates me *smiles***


End file.
